In current motor vehicles, a multitude of sensors are used, for example acceleration and pressure sensors for detecting accidents and surround sensors designed to detect the surroundings of the motor vehicle.
Such sensors, or their sensor control units, normally comprise microprocessors or discrete circuits on which a program (software) runs. The software in the sensors or in their sensor control units must be updated from time to time in order to remove errors and/or to improve the performance of the sensors.
In order to update the software in the sensors, it is hitherto necessary for the motor vehicle to be brought to a shop, where the new software is installed on the sensors, or, in case of a fault, the sensors must even be exchanged because there exists for example no possibility of a software update in the sensor. This is laborious and expensive and there is the risk that the motor vehicle is traveling for an extended period with outdated and/or faulty software and/or a defective sensor before it is brought into the shop.
It is therefore desirable to simplify and accelerate updating the software of sensors that are installed in motor vehicles.